Yoko Suzuki
Yoko Suzuki is a playable character in both Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2. These games are spin-offs of the main Resident Evil series. Profile Yoko is a former Umbrella Corporation employee, and a survivor of the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City. As the result of her studies, she is extremely knowledgeable about computers. She has a quiet, reserved personality, but the strength of her inquisitive mind emerges with a surprising toughness. Personality A mysterious young woman, Yoko claimed to be a 20 year old student of Raccoon City's prestigious local university. An expert with computers, she is a somewhat shy and softspoken person, although she is prone to bouts of uncharacteristic bravery when it is needed the most. Once focused on something, she will relentlessly pursue her goal until it is achieved. In her spare time, she collects various kinds of gadgetry and is a voracious reader. It was later discovered that Yoko was originally employed, presumably as a computer technician, in William Birkin's laboratory underneath Raccoon City. She was also one of the subjects who donated cells to the project that would create the Tyrant. Subsequently, Yoko was operated upon by an Umbrella researcher named Greg Mueller, to suppress her memories of the experiment. Appearance During the Outbreak, Yoko wears a black singlet with a long sleeved green over-shirt, denim blue jeans and brown shoes. In the intro movie to the Outbreak scenario, Yoko is seen heading to the bathroom wearing glasses, an umbrella uniform and has long hair. In her intro, she is attacked by a Zombie while cutting her hair (most likely to change her appearance). Her alternate costumes consist of a long green dress, a Japanese gym uniform, along with a swimsuit. Best Partners * Jim Chapman * Alyssa Ashcroft Personal Items * Knapsack - (Outbreak and Outbreak: File # 2) - In addition to the usual four items, Yoko can carry another four items in her Knapsack. Items in the Knapsack, however, cannot be used until switched back into the main inventory. * Charm - (Outbreak: File # 2 only) - Yoko (or anyone else in possession of this Charm) gains a few additional abilities. Enemies are prevented from slaying the Charm holder with instant death attacks, although severe damage is still incurred. Plus, viral infection rate rises at 75% of the character's normal infection rate. For these reasons, Yoko as a non-playable partner will not relinquish her favorite Charm so easily. Special Actions * Escape - (Outbreak and Outbreak: File # 2) - Holding the R1 button and pressing X as an enemy approaches will make Yoko spin and scamper away. The distance she moves from the enemy depends on how long the X button is held. * Push Away - (Outbreak: File # 2 only) - Holding the R1 button and pressing Circle will make Yoko push away a humanoid-size or larger enemy. Holding the Circle button longer will make her execute a more powerful push. Epilogue After escaping Raccoon City, Yoko suddenly regains her memory as she watches it being bombed, and goes on to testify against Umbrella in court with Linda Washington. Yoko declares that she is fulfilled now, and even though there are many things to do, that they may be hard, she feels like she's made progress. Gallery Image:Outbreak2Yoko.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:REOutbreak2Yoko.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Category:Resident Evil Characters